Just another Day
by Tannaah
Summary: Just another day throught the eyes of Ginny Potter. Marriage may be the first step in becoming a family but what would happen if a baby decides to join in too?
1. waking up

_Throughout the years I always thought, 'why do I deserve to have him, am I good enough for him and why would he ever want to be with someone like me?'_

Ginny sat scribbling in her diary as she did every night at 10 o'clock. Well most nights anyways, there were times where she would be pre occupied or just to tired and would fall asleep before she got to make her nightly entry.

Just as she was finishing up, she heard a 'pop' come from downstairs, along with a fridge opening and dishes banging together. Yes Harry was finally home, being an Auror he would have to stay late some nights but every time he came home he would always head to the fridge and make himself a cup of tea. He gave up on trying to be quiet once getting home a long time ago, because he knew his wife wouldn't go to sleep until he was in bed with her.

Ginny waltzed into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible to give a surprise kiss to Harry, but as usual as soon as she even got close enough to grab his broad shoulders to swing him around, Harry would have already turned and kissed her.

'Gosh, how do you know when I'm coming?'

'well it's not that hard, you always wear that perfume I like ad I can smell your shampoo from a mile away.'

'Humph, I'll get you next time.' Ginny said with a cheeky grin on her face.

The kettle began to boil and Harry continued making his tea, which at this time was rather difficult with his wife standing beside him unbuttoning her shirt. 'Ginny, what are you doing?'

'Nothing...it's just a little hot in here.'

'Gin, it's the middle of winter, nothing in here is hot, well apart from you, but talking temperature it's freezing.'

'well, this little heater will be in the bedroom and you can follow it if you want.' Ginny glided up the stairs and into the bedroom making sure to lock the door once she was in.

she layed on her bed for a minute before she heard the bedroom door rattling. 'Gin, what did you lock the door for?'

'I want to see how badly you want to get warm.'

'What's the point of locking the door when I could easily use my... wait did you just take my wand?'

'Maybe'

'Oh come on Ginny, you and I know perfectly well that I can't get in there without my wans.'

'That's the point I want to see how badly you want to come in.'

'Gin, this isn't fair, if you don't let me in, I'm just going to sit here.'

'Fine'

Harry didn't reply, Ginny had locked him out of the room before but always forgot that he had a wand on him, but she took it this time. Harry just slip down to the floor and leaned against the door and waited until Ginny gave in and let him in.

A moment later the door suddenly opened and Harry fell backwards onto the floor, 'Ow, that hurt!'

'Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to be leaning up against the door.'

'and I didn't expect you to take my wand and lock me out of the room.'

'well I told you I would hey you back.'

'Hey, it isn't my fault you always smell so good, now is it?'

'No, I suppose not'

Ginny turned and climbed into bed hinting for Harry to do the same. He went to but realized he was still in his work clothes. He headed over to the wardrobe and pulled out a long pair of pants and a singlet top. Although it was winter, during the night the two let off enough body heat for him to take his clothes off. Climbing into bed, Harry made a habit of putting his arm round Ginny and just holding her until they drifted off to sleep. Ginny spoke. 'Harry?'

'Yeah.' 'do you ever regret marrying me?'

'No, never why would you say such a thing?'

'I don't know I was just thinking.'

'well, I guess you better stop doing that.' tilting her head towards his, 'Gin, there us not a day where I regret marrying you. I love you with all my heart and I never want to be with someone else.' before Ginny could reply harry had planted a kiss on her lips, then moved around until he was in his sleeping position.

Ginny knew Harry loved her, it was just that she never understood why the 'Famous Harry Potter' could love someone like her. A girl with six brothers, poor and numerous hand-me-down clothes. Even since she was little she was in love with Harry, even before she met him , she was in love with him, but never did she think she would be married to him and lying in his arms. Before anymore thought could travel into her mind her concentration was broken by a tired voice.

'Gin, what did I say about this thinking, stop it!'

'how did you know I was still awake?'

'Because when you sleep, your breathing becomes softer and longer and your head tilts down as if you are snuggling into my arm. Now go to sleep.' without another word Ginny made her self more comfortable and fell asleep.

Ginny slowly stirred to consciousness realizing that she was still wrapped in Harry's arms. For a morning this was odd because he would usually be up getting breakfast ready. Ginny turned to be greeted by a pair of green eyes, the same green eyes she has been able to look into for the past 3 years. 'hey, how long have you been awake?'

'Oh, a while.'

'well how come you didn't get up?'

'well, it's Sunday and you looked so beautiful when you are sleeping and besides I didn't want to wake you up.' Ginny rolled over so she was facing Harry and wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. Harry looking into her chocolate eyes, before she leaned into kiss him. Harry deepened the kiss, only it would have gone further if they didn't hear a 'pop' downstairs.

Harry broke the kiss, 'mmm...I'll go see who it is.' he left the room leaving Ginny to have a shower.

Ginny slowly slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Just before she entered the room she heard Harry talking to their visitor downstairs.

'Ron mate, what's wrong?'

'well you see it's Hermione...' not wanting to hear any more Ginny turned into the bathroom where she showered and cleaned herself. When she got out she guessed Ron was gone because Harry had made his way into the bathroom ad was brushing his teeth.

'So, what was wrong with Ron?'

'Oh, nothing really he just doesn't know how to propose to Hermione and wanted my help on how he should do it.

'And...'

'And I told him that he could either take her out to dinner and do it there or just say it to her.'

'well the first does sound more romantic, but the second you wouldn't see coming.'

'What?'

'Oh, I was just thinking about the night you proposed to me.'

'Oh yeah, just yelling it out in front of your whole family is a great way to do it.'

'well think about it we didn't have to go and tel everyone we were getting married.'

'True.' Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss then headed down stairs to make their breakfast. Ginny headed back to the bedroom and wanted to take her time getting dressed but the smells that were coming from downstairs were luring her.

**Don't forget to review**


	2. Two surprises in one

Ginny waltzed down the stairs with her nose leading the way. She sat down at the table and waited for her breakfast. Harry had gotten better at his cooking because Ron has been giving him lessons.

This morning was bacon and eggs. Harry made the best eggs, and no matter what she did, Ginny could never figure out what he put in them to make them taste so damn good. 'Thanks, I'm starving.' Ginny said as she began to devour the food. Harry just sat down only to have Ginny cover her mouth and run to the bathroom.

He followed only to find Ginny leaning over the toilet throwing up. 'Oh my gosh, Gin are you okay?' he said worriedly. Ginny just looked up at him before leaning into the toilet again. Harry not knowing what to do just grabbed a washer and whipped her forehead. She looked up at him again with confusion on her face.

'Ugh, I feel like crap, but I woke up fine. It was just when I started eating I felt sick.' then Ginny just leaned back, resting up against the bath tub trying to get over her queasiness. Harry still not knowing what to do, scooped Ginny up and carried her to the bedroom and tucked her into bed. He then lent down and kissed her on the cheek before making himself comfortable on the side of the bed. 'Gin, are you okay?' Ginny just looked up at Harry as if she was pleading to him to make this sickness go away.

Having a thought, 'Gin, I'll be back. I'm just going to go and get your mum and see if she knows what might be wrong with you, and if not I'm taking you to St. Mungos.' Ginny just nodded and listened for the 'pop' of her husband leaving.

It seemed to Ginny as if times just dragged on, it was as if half an hour had gone by before she heard two 'pops' come from downstairs followed by, 'Harry. Harry dear where is she?'

'in the bedroom Molly. There is no need to run, Ginny won't be going anywhere.' Just moments later Molly burst through the door carrying numerous potion bottles with more of a concerned look on her face rather than a worried one. Harry soon followed just shaking his head.

'Molly don't worry too much, she was just sick this morning and all I wanted you to do was...'

'Harry dear, you asked me here to see what was wrong. So go and sit down and let me do what you called me here to do.' harry just raised his hands in surrender and summoned a chair with his wand and sat beside the bed. Molly stood there for a while and just stared at Ginny beofre saying. 'So you say you threw up once you started eating?' Ginny looked at her mother

'Yes, mum.'

'And have you felt like this any other morning?'

'Actually, yeah I have. For the past couple of weeks I have been feeling queasy, but this morning was the first time I have thrown up.' Molly gave her one last look before handing Harry a potion.

'Molly, do you know what is wrong with Ginny?' even Harry was getting confused now.

'Yes, Harry I believe I do, I've had this happen to me 7 times. So you will figure out what is wrong in a couple of weeks.' before anyone could ask another question Molly had already apperated out of the room.

Ginny and Harry just looked at each other in bewilderment. 'What did your mum mean by " you will figure out what is wrong in a couple of weeks"?' he sat on the bed beside Ginny wrapping his arm around her.

'I have no idea. I guess we should just wait and see what she was talking about. They layed there for sometime a Ginny thought about what her mother could mean. Then it dawned on her...

_'Happened 7 times before... throwing up when eating food' that is exactly what happened to mum when she was pregnant. She wouldn't have morning sickness or feel ill at the smell of foods, but every time she ate eggs or anything dairy she would throw up. She had said it was the weirdest thing because she wouldn't be sick any other time during her pregnancy unless she consumed those foods._

Before her thought could go any further there were two 'pops' from downstairs. Ginny got up to investigate leaving Harry to gather his thoughts in the bedroom.

Ron and Hermione had apperated into the lounge room with odd looks on their faces. Ginny went and grabbed Hermione's shoulders pulling her aside, out of Ron's listening range, saying, 'Oh did mum tell you I was pregnant?' Hermione looked at Ginny rather confused.

'Ah, no she didn't Ron and I came over because we have some news to tel you and Harry. But you're pregnant, Gin this is great. How far along are you? Does Harry know yet?

Ginny was now rather relieved that her mother hadn't told anyone yet, 'Ah, I don't know how far along I am yet, but I was wondering if you could be able to come to St. Mungos with me just to make sure. And no Harry doesn't know yet. I don't want to tell him until I'm absolutely certain.'

Harry had come down the stairs before Hermione could say anything. 'So, what do we owe this visit?' Ron stood up, looked at Harry, then Hermione then back to Harry.

"we're getting married!' Ginny screamed pulling Hermione into a hug saying congratulations, before she pulled away, Hermione whispered, 'Yes, I'll go with you, just contact me with a day and time and I'll be there.' Ginny nodded before pulling Ron into a hug.

'Well it's about time Ron, I reckon you were starting to feeling odd with your little sister getting married before you.' Ron shot Ginny a dirty look, 'Ah, no I don't think so.'

Hermione looked down at her watch, 'Oh, no I'm supposed to be at work!'

'Oh, right yeah, sorry guys we better go, I know we didn't stay long but we want you two over for dinner on Saturday.' Harry nodded, 'Sure mate we'll be there.' Ron smiled and apperated out of the room followed by Hermione.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Ginny was feeling exhausted. 'Harry, i'm going to go and have a nap.'

'Alright did you want me to wake you up for dinner?'

'Sure, just one question, what are you thinking of making?'

'How does sausages, potato and vegetables sound?'

'Great just don't give me too much in case I can't hold it down.' then Ginny headed up to the bedroom and fell asleep.


	3. Eggs, Dairy and Appointments

'Ginny, Gin hunnie wake up, dinner is almost ready.' Ginny groaned, rolling on her back to face Harry. He smiled, lent down to give her a quick kiss.

'Have a good sleep?'

she nodded, 'Mmm, very much... I feel a lot better now too.' harry just smiled and helped Ginny into a sitting position.

'oh, by the way we didn't have any sausages s I made Keish instead, I hope that's okay'

'Yeah, sounds great.' now Ginny was in trouble Keish had eggs and dairy in it. How would she be able to hold that down? Oh well she wasn't entirely sure that she was pregnant so if she can't hold this down she will know then.

She slowly got out of bed and gradually made her way down the stairs, turned left into the dining room and sat down as Harry finished the dinner. Peering over the bench into the dining room, Harry realized that Ginny still didn't look very well, but knowing how stubborn Ginny can get he knew that no matter how many times he asked her if she was okay she would never tell him the truth.

Harry carried the meals to the table with a, 'There you go.' to Ginny. Harry saw her look down at her food with a worried expression. He watched her as she picked up her fork, broke a bit of the Keish and took a breath before eating it. Harry jumped when he saw his wife run upstairs. He didn't need to think where she had gone, but grabbed the potion that Molly had given him before going after Ginny.

When he walked in Ginny was leaning over the toilet throwing up. 'Here Ginny drink this.' Ginny agreed and drank feeling relieved at how fast the potion worked. She immediately felt better. Harry saw that the potion had worked and pulled Ginny into his arms. He held her close as he thought at this moment that was the only thing he could do to comfort her. Ginny took a breath and looked up at Harry.

'I know why I have been sick.'

'Really, so you figured out what your mum was talking about?'

Ginny nodded, 'Yeah, I ah... I think I'm pregnant.'

harry grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. 'Really Ginny, that's great, but you don't look so happy about it.'

'Yeah, I am happy I just wasn't too sure how you would take it, because we just got settled into a routine and I just thought a baby would mess it all up.'

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss, then looked into her eyes, "Ginny, if you don;t want to have this baby it's fine by me, but I would love it if you did keep it so we can actually start our own family and have a little Potter running around here.'

Ginny just smiled wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. 'No, Harry, I want to keep this baby, I just didn't know if you would freak out about it.'

'Freak out, no I wouldn't. I helped raise Teddy, so another baby would be no trouble at all.'

'Hmm, that's good. I'm going to go to St,Mungos' soon to find out how far along I am, you can come too if you want, but with your work it can be hard for you to get time off.'

'Good point, well I want to make sure someone goes with you.' Ginny pulled away from the hug,

'there is something else too, the thing that has been making me sick is eggs and dairy so...'

'No eggs or dairy got it... well miss I'm going to carry you to bed and bring you up an egg and dairy free dinner.'

'sounds excellent' Harry scooped Ginny up bridal style and carried her up the hall turning right into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before going back downstairs to get her dinner. Ginny leaned back into her pillow and waited for Harry to return.

10 minutes later Harry came back into the room with two trays of food floating in front of him. One of the trays floated over to her and landed softly on her lap. On the plate was numerous vegetables, a small steak and an orange juice. 'this looks wonderful Harry, thank-you.'

Harry made himself comfortable beside her, 'It's no problem , besides I just can;t wait to find out what your cravings are.'

'Oh yeah, I remember mum telling me that her cravings changed every week. From craving food, to needing to smell certain things or even needing to touch things. I didn't believe her at first until dad told me that she was telling the truth.' by now Harry's eyes had widened, he knew that pregnant women craved foods, but smells and the need to touch things.

He now thanked God for sending him here at a man, being a woman sounded so confusing. From monthly periods to pregnancy to child birth. 'Gee.' he said out loud. 'What?'

'Oh nothing, I was just thankful that I was born a guy.'

'Um, okay.' that didn't sound weird much but yeah she could see where he was coming from, because girls go through a lot more than what guys do.

After finishing her meal, Ginny was relieved that she comfortable held it down. She smiled at Harry, 'That was very nice.' 'Good to hear. Now you stay here and don't move.' Ginny did as she was told as Harry took her tray away and disappeared out the door. Some 15 minutes later Harry re-entered the room laying on the bed beside her, getting into their usual sleeping position. Neither of them said anything as they fell asleep.

Next morning when Ginny woke at 7, she realized that Harry had already left for work. With a yawn, she crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. '_Gosh, I've never needed to pee so badly.' _she then headed downstairs so see what she would be able to have for breakfast. Peering into the fridge Ginny noticed just how many foods that they had in there that would be usually used for her breakfast that had egg or dairy in it. Ginny finally settled on a fruit salad, without yogurt it didn't taste as good as she would have liked.

After she finished her breakfast she went back into the kitchen to clean up after herself before slowly making her way back up the stairs to get ready for work. She ended up with a knee length black skirt with a light pink top with ¾ sleeves. Putting on a [air of simple heels, Ginny examined herself in the bathroom mirror. Satisfied with her look, Ginny walked downstairs turning right into the lounge room and sat down on the couch.

She looked at the clock and saw it was only 8 o'clock and she din;t have to be at work until 9. wondering what she could do for an hour Ginny decided on getting the appointment at St, Mungos' over and done with.

She apperated into the waiting room and headed to the service desk. Looking around the room she saw numerous witches and wizards in there for different reasons. Some people had missing limbs, others gained them and a pair of wizards seemed to have swapped an arm and a leg. One woman was glowing green from head to toe. Across from her was a couple holding child that seemed to have gotten into their potion cabinet and drank their instant hair potion. The child's hair was continuously growing and by now it could have been around 3m.

Ginny continued her way to the desk. A wizard sat behind it, his hair was bright blue with matching square shaped glasses on. He smiled at Ginny, 'Hello, how may I help you?'

Ginny had to let out a little laugh, because she couldn't see how someone with hair like that could keep such a straight face. 'Hi..ah I would like to make an appointment tomorrow for 3pm to find out if I'm pregnant.' the man simply nodded.

'Sure, we have an opening then with Dr. Styth for 3.'

'Sounds great, thank you.'

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


	4. Belly times 4

A Ginny turned she saw Neville sitting in the waiting room and he looked as if he had been crying. She walked over and sat next to him. 'Neville, is everything alright?' he looked up realizing who was speaking to him.

He shook his head, 'No, my mu...mu... my mum died this morning.' he then broke down into tears. All Ginny could think of to say was 'oh...' she placed her hand on his back for comfort.

'Hey Neville, I have an idea,why don;t you come over to our place for dinner tonight and I'll have Harry make up something nice.'

'Thanks, Ginny that sounds great.'

'How does 7 sound?'

'Perfect, I'll be there.'

Ginny looked at her watch and saw it was quarter to 9. 'Oh, sorry Neville, I have to go, but I will be seeing you tonight?'

'Yeah, Alright see you.'

'Bye'

they exchanged hugs and Ginny was gone.

As soon as Ginny arrived at work sh headed straight to her office to send an owl to Harry and Hermione,

_'Dear Harry, _

_Sorry this might be a little late notice but I invited Neville over for dinner tonight. His mum just died so I thought it would be nice if he came over. Send an owl back if this doesn't work for you and I can arrange another night with Neville. _

_Love always, Ginny.'_

There she was satisfied with that letter, now for Hermione.

_'Hermione, I've made an appointment for tomorrow with a Dr. Styth at 3pm. Hope you can make it. By the way don't tell Ron until after we know and Harry knows now. _

_Sincerely Ginny'_

also happy with this letter Ginny went to the owlery and pick out two of the communal owls. One was a Tawny frog mouth which she attached Harry's letter to, it flew off as soon as the letter was attached almost knocking Ginny backwards. She then picked a similar looking owl from the row above attaching Hermione's letter, but this owl wouldn't move until her back way turned.

Ginny finished work early today, usually she wouldn't finish until 6 but she got on top of her work and left at 4. when she apperated to the dinning room she saw a letter sitting on the table. She walked around and saw it was addressed to her.

_'Ginny,_

_I have tomorrow off, so did you want to meet up at 2 for something to eat before the appointment? And I haven't told Ron because I knew that if he knew he would tell everyone before you guys would even get the chance._

_Hermione '_

this sounded great, Ginny sent her reply to Hermione and then headed upstairs to get freshened up for dinner. Harry hadn't replied and that usually meant that he was fine with it.

When 5 o'clock arrived so did Harry, he found Ginny sitting on the couch staring at her stomach. 'Gin, what are you doing?'

startled Ginny sat up and faced Harry, 'Oh not much I'm just trying to imagine my belly HUGE!'

Harry couldn't help but laugh, he then did an impersonation of a pregnant woman. Stuffing a pillow up his shirt to make his stomach bigger, he arched his back and walked around with one hand on his back and the other on his 'Belly'. Ginny stood up,

'So, Mrs Potter' Holding out her hand as if there was a microphone in it. 'how far along are you now?'

Harry let out a small laugh, 'Well I believe I am 8 months along.'

'Hmm, interesting, interesting, and ah how many children are you carrying ma'am?'

'4 their names are, Robert, Suzie, Margret and Lyle.' pointing at his stomach at various places as he said each name. Ginny couldn't hold it in, she burts out laughing.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, you just said that so seriously. Besides I've already chosen the baby's names.' Harry raised his eye brows.

'Oh, have you now. And do I have a choice in what our child gets called?' Ginny shook her head,

'Nope, no you don't.'

'So what is our child going to be called?'

Ginny smiled, 'James or Lily.'

Harry pulled her into a hug, 'Thank-you Ginny.'

'What?'

'Well, it's just nice that you want to name it after my parents'

'Mmhm.' Harry kissed her then pulled away headed for the kitchen.

'What are you doing?'

'Ah, making dinner, I have to make dinner for 4 tonight remember.'

'4?'

'Yeah. You, me, Neville and your belly!'

'Oh yeah right, gosh I have to get used to this whole belly thing.' she went back to her bedroom to get ready for Neville's arrival.


	5. BAck to the hospital

'Phew, it's good to finally lay down after what happened.' Harry said as he made himself comfortable in bed.

'I know Neville just wouldn't stop crying.'

'Seriously, I can see why he was crying because his mother just died, but I reckon my shirt has been permanently stained from his tears.'

'Well it's up to Luna to comfort him now because I don't think I could have handled any more of his wailing for much longer.'

'Yeah, I think he was worse than what the baby is going to be!'

Ginny laughed and smiled, 'How do you know if the baby is going to cry a lot or not?'

Harry looked down at Ginny, with one hand on her stomach, 'Hopefully it will have my attitude and not be to fussed with anything, but then I want it to have your hair and your little button nose.'

'That sounds good, but you can't really chose how the child comes out! What if it has my temper, but looks jut like you?'

'What's wrong with looking like me?'

Ginny shrugged, 'Oh, nothing really, but I don't think I would want our child to have my temper, I would like it to have your tolerance.'

'Good point.' they then settled back into each others arms and slept.

As the next morning came around Ginny saw that Harry was still home. He was in the shower, being 7am he would usually be at work by now.

Ginny walked to the bathroom and leaned up against the door. Even though the screen was up, see could still see that Harry was just standing there leaned up against the wall, letting the water fall onto him.

'Mind if I join you?' Harry jumped, he hadn't realized that Ginny had even walked into the room.

He pulled the screen back, 'Sure, but do you think all 3 of us are going to even fit?' He said in a sarcastic tone.

'Ha... yes, I'm not too sure if I can still say that in a few months though.' Ginny undressed and joined Harry under the hot water.

'So why are you still home?'

'Well, we are going to St. Mungos' today, so I asked if I could have today off.'

'How did you know I was going today?'

'Hermione!'

'Oh, that doesn't surprise me. She knows that I don;t like ot come between you and your work.'

'Yes, yes she does, but it's fine they said I'm ahead of everyone anyway so if I went today I wouldn't have been doing anything.' Harry then leaned back up against the wall staring at Ginny. 'What?'

'I was just trying to imagine you with a huge belly, I just can't see it.'

'Oh trust me you will.' she climbed out and dried herself with her wand. Harry soon followed .

They got dressed and sat in the lounge room talking until it was time for Ginny to go to work. 'By the way, Hermione is meeting us here at 2 and we are going out to lunch before we go to the hospital, did you want to come?'

'Sure, I'll be here when you get back from work.' after that she was gone.

Upon arrival Ginny walked straight up to her managers office, 'Stacie?'

'Ginny, come in take a seat.' she did as she was instructed.

'What did you want to see me about?'

'I wanted to know if it was alright if I finished work at 1:30 today.'

'That should be fine, just as long as you are on top of your work.'

'Yeah, I am I just have to edit my latest story and I'm fine.'

'Alright, just pop in before you leave to let me know that you're leaving.' Ginny nodded and left the room and headed ot her office.

Time just seamed to drag on and when 1:30 officially came around Ginny practically ran down the hall to Stacie's office. 'Alright Stacie, I'm off.'

'Okay Ginny have fun.' with that she was gone and no sooner had she arrived in her lounge room.

'Oh, you're home. Is it 1:30 already?' Harry was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Ginny arrived in the lounge room.

'Aha, and I'm going to go up stairs , get dressed and then Hermione should have arrived.' she turned and made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. When she came back down, the food Harry had been eating fell out of his mouth when he saw her.

'Gin, why are you naked in our lounge room? Hermione might see you.'

'I just wanted you to make sure you got one last look at me before I look like an elephant.'

'You could never... actually you could but it wouldn't be for long. Come on get dressed before Hermione comes. If she wasn't coming I would let you stay like that but I don't think she would eb too happy about it.'

'Fine, I'll get dressed,' with a little pout Ginny reached the top of the stairs in good timing because as she did Hermione 'popped' behind Harry.

'Hermione, wait how long have you been there?'

'Just got here, why?'

'Oh. No reason.' Harry lead her to the lounge room giving them some time to catch up before they headed out for lunch.

At the hospital there were your usual patients waiting on either side of the room. People with over grown limbs, tails coming from their backs... Ginny was staring to become nervous. Harry saw this and grabbed Ginny's hand on their way up to the reception desk.

'Hello, I have an appointment with a Dr. Styth.' Ginny said to the same wizard that was there yesterday.

'Yes, Ginny Potter. Level 4, turn right up the elevator then in through door 274.' Ginny nodded and the trio made their way to Dr. Styth. Upon entering the room a small house elf walked up to Ginny handing her a green robe. Ginny accepted the robe and saw a name badge on the elf's chest 'Winky'. Ginny nudged Harry hinting to the elf. Harry saw what she was going on about.

'Hello, Winky, I see you have a new job.'

'Oh yes Harry Potter, I love it here.' she scurried away as Dr. Styth entered.

'Ginny Potter? It says here you wish to find out if you're pregnant.'

'Yes sir.'

'Well just pop that robe on and we shall get this done as soon as possible.' Ginny did as she was told and then sat down on the table next to a monitor. Dr. Styth then grabbed his wand,

'You may feel a tingling sensation, but I trust you it's fine.' He muttered some words and a gold beam came out of the end of his wand. As he moved it around Ginny's stomach, you could see an image on the monitor.

'Mrs. Potter you are defiantly pregnant.' Hermione let out a little scream of joy.

'Would you like to know the sex of the baby?'

Ginny was confused, 'Don't you have to wait longer to find out?'

'Oh no, wizarding children develop faster than muggles, and we can tell the sec of baby's when the mother is just 2 weeks along. And since your 3 weeks...'

Ginny looked at Harry as if asking for permission to know. He nodded. 'Yes, I would love that.'

Dr. Styth raised his was again, muttered an incantation and Ginny's stomach glowed blue for a few seconds. 'Well, it;s a boy.'

Hermione made another squeal and squeezed Harry. Ginny looked up at Harry and Hermione, 'Well it looks like James is already on his way.' Hermione widened her eyes at hearing the baby's name. Harry smiled at her and they stepped out of the room while Ginny got dressed.

The two hadn't been standing there long when. 'HARRY POTTER!' Winky came running around the corner up to him, "Harry Potter, I have been meaning to give you this for years.' she handed Harry an old book with blood stains on it.

'Dobby wanted you to have it.' she then ran off and almost hit Ginny as she came out the door.

'What was that about?'


	6. Motherly woes

They went back to the Potters for a small celebration for Ginny's pregnancy. Hermione had left to go and fetch Ron and tell him the news before bringing him back. Harry wasn't really in the partying mood. He walking into the lounge room and slumped into the couch. He looked what Winky had given him. It was the book Harry had given Dobby that contained the sock that set him free. Harry then began to cry, he hadn't really thought much about Dobby's death for around 4 years. Ginny came and sat next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder, 'Harry, what's the matter?'

he just passed her the book, as his tears continued to flow. He wasn't juts crying because of Dobby but for all those who had died. Ginny pulled him into a hug and sat there until Harry stopped crying. She knew he had been bottling it up for a while as he hadn't shed as many tears about it at the time as he would have liked to.

Soon Ron and Hermione had arrived with a few plates of food. Their smiles soon faded when their focus's landed in the lounge room. Harry looked up from Ginny's shoulder and quickly sobered up when he saw the looks on their faces. 'Let's get this little celebration on the way.' Ginny wiped away the last of Harry's tears before taking the plates of food from Hermione, to the dining room.

Harry got drinks, making sure he didn't get alcohol for Ginny's sake and sat down with the rest at the table. They talked for 3 hours, about work, the family, the baby and Harry and Ron ended up going outside when the girls started going on about wedding plans.

As the night came near an end Ginny made Ron swear he wouldn't tell anyone about the baby until they were ready and just to make sure, when he turned away she put a spell on him so he couldn't slip the secret to anyone, no matter how much he wanted to. With final hugs of goodbye, harry and Ginny retreated back upstairs for a well deserved sleep after such a long day.

A few weeks passed and Ginny was beginning to show. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day and her and Harry would be going to the Burrow for their yearly Christmas dinner. Ginny thought this would be as good a time as any to tell her family about the baby at the same time.

It was a Saturday and they had been invited over to Ron and Hermione's place for a Christmas Eve dinner. Ginny got called into work that morning because someone had misplaced her story for the Prophet. Harry had just stayed home and waited for Ginny to return before they left.

Ginny was scrambling through her drawers, looking for a copy of her report. She even pulled them apart looking for it. When someone tapped her on the shoulder, 'I believe you are looking for this.' Ginny spun around that fast that she gave the person behind her whip lash from her long hair.

'Harry, oh my gosh thank-you, I've been looking for that everywhere.' she said as she stood pulling him into a tight hug.

'well, I just saw it sitting on your bedside table, so I brought it in.'

'Ah, thank-you. Hold on stay here.' she turned and raced to Stacie's office to hand her the report. when she returned she found Harry had made himself comfortable and was playing cards on her computer.

'You can move that two over a line!' he looked up at her. 'Gin, what did I say?'

'Sorry, you know I'm better at this game than you and it always annoys me when you miss moves.' harry gave a small smile and switched the computer off.

'So, why did you want me to stay?'

'oh, well I'm finished work now and I thought we could go out for lunch.'

'Sounds great, did you have anything in mind?'

'Actually yes.' she took Harry's hand and they did side along apperation to a quiet little street. Ginny still holding his hand, guided Harry up the street and turned right into a little coffee shop.

'Ginny, where are we?'

'This little coffee shop Hermione showed me a couple of weeks ago. Do you like it?' walking through the door there was an aroma of fresh coffee beans, 10 tables sat scattered throughout the shop. Harry took him time answering and waited until they were seated next to one of the windows.

'Yes, I like it.' Ginny handed Harry one of the menu's that were on the table. They looked at the selections of drinks as young woman with long brown hair walked up to them.

'May I take your orders?' she said with a cute little accent.

'Yes, I would like a mocha and a chocolate chip muffin.' the woman scribbled down Ginny's order. 'And for you sir?'

'Ah, I will just have the same thank-you.' she nodded and went to collect their order.

'Do you really like it? I know it's a muggle shop but...'

'Gin I really do like it, it's nice and there is no-one here to interrupt us.' he lent over the table and gave Ginny a quick kiss before the waitress returned with their order.

'So, what made you want to come here?'

'Hmm, well I don't know it's just a cute little shop and the drinks here are really nice.'

'Are you sure that's the only reason we came here?' Ginny wasn't making eye contact and this usually meant that she was keeping something from Harry.

'Well, there is a reason, I wanted to tell you something.'

'What's that?' Ginny took a breath before continuing.

'Well, you see it's about the baby.' Harry was now starting to her worried. "well, you know when you were little you would have gotten the chicken pox.'

'Yeah...'

'Well wizarding children get the dragon pox. It's a lot worse than that chicken pox and I'm worried that if James gets it that you might too since you've never had it.' Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

'Gin, was that all you wanted to tell me?' she nodded. 'You made it seem as if you had cancer or something. Come on if you and your family have all survived the dragon pox I'm sure James and I could to.' Ginny put her head in her hands.

I'm sorry, it's just that this whole baby thing is new to me and I'm not sure what to do...'

'Ginny, slow down, breath and relax.' she did as she was told. Harry took her hands in his. 'It's okay to be afraid, but just that about it as another adventure in our crazy life. We will get used to it and... James couldn't have a better mother.' Ginny didn't say anything, but just smiled.

'Gin, we will get through this together, besides if we ever need any help with anything I'm sure your mum would be more than happy to give a hand.'

'I guess, but I don't want to bother her with something like this, beside I feel stupid now.'

'I would feel the same way if I was in your position, come on we better get back and get ready to go to Ron and Hermione's.' Harry went up and paid for their order before taking Ginny's hand and headed home.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	7. Christmas Time

'Harry, Harry. Wake up it's Christmas!' Ginny was sitting beside him on the bed gently nudging him. Harry just rolled over and pulled the covers over his head with a,

'Mmm, five more minutes.'

'No, get up now!.' Harry ignored her making Ginny even madder.

'Harry if you don;t get out of bed now, you will regret it.' she gave him one last nudge before she headed over to get her wand. Before she could even stand she was pulled back onto the bed. Harry had pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her lips before she could protest.

As he pulled away, 'Why do I have to get up _now_?'

'Because I want you to open your present from me before we head over to mum's.'

'Why can't I just open it up here, in bed?'

'Because it's downstairs and I want you to eat the breakfast I have made for us, that is also downstairs.' with a grunt of annoyance, Harry got out of bed and trudged down the stairs to be welcomed by a sight.

_'Ginny must have gotten up really early.' _Harry thought to himself. There was a Christmas tree sitting in the middle of the lounge room that defiantly wasn't there last night. Multiple decorations scattered the lounge room, dining room and kitchen. And under the tree sat a gift, wrapped in green paper with a red ribbon.

'So... Do you like?' Harry pulled her into a hug and smiled.

'I sure do. It must have taken you ages to get this all done!'

'Not really, just a few simple spells mum taught me is all.' she smiled back. All of a sudden Harry raced back up the stairs and into their bedroom.

'Harry, if you are getting back into that bed!' she stomped up the stairs only to have Harry run into her as he made a mad rush back down the stairs.

'Oh, Ginny I'm sorry!'

'What did you run off for?'

'This.' he showed he a gift, 'I have to put this under the tree too.' he then turned and placed in next to the other gift that sat there.

'Come on. Let's have breakfast! Walking into the dining room hit Harry in the face just as much as the lounge room did. She had put more decorations in the middle of the table with bacon, eggs, hash browns and orange juice sitting in numerous spots around the table.

'Gin, this looks great, are you sure you didn't spend a lot of time on this?'

'No, I've spent a lot of time with mum and it's really not much trouble.' Harry nodded and sat down at the table to devour the bacon. Ginny soon followed and pored herself some orange juice. Half way through their meal Ginny just couldn't hold it in, 'Harry, I want you to open your present.'

'Okay.' he got up, headed to the lounge room and brought both of the gift back with him. 'If I have to open mine so do you.' he handed Ginny her gift, it was a flat rectangular box with gold wrapping. She examined it for a moment.

'I want you to open yours first.' Harry started to open the present th at Ginny had wrapped for him. He opened it to find a photo frame with a drawing in it. The odd thing was, was that it wasn't moving. He gave Ginny an odd look, all drawing's in their world moved.

'I gave a photograph of us to Hermione and she put a freezing charm on it. I then took it to a muggle artist who drew it for me. I wanted to try and get you something different that no-one else could think of.' she gave him a weak smile hoping for his approval of the drawing.

Harry's face suddenly lit up, in his opinion this WAS the best gift he had been given and he surely wouldn't have thought of it himself. 'Gin, this is wonderful, I love it!' he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

'Okay, your turn.' Ginny took her time unwrapping hers because the anticipation on Harry's face was funny. She eventually got the wrapping off to come across a rectangular jewelry box. She slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a red jewel hanging from the center that matched her hair. To top it off it also had matching earrings.

She pulled the necklace out of the box and hinted to Harry to help he put it on her. Once he did she walked over to the mirror that was in the lounge room to examine herself. 'Harry, it's gorgeous!' she didn't know what else to say.

'Like it?'

'Like it? I'm never taking it off!'

Ginny and Harry arrived at the Burrow just before 11 o'clock. Molly rushed up to the, taking the gifts they had brought for the rest of the family and sat them under th tree, before pushing them into the kitchen to be greeted by the rest of the family. Well everyone apart from Percy who got called into work, but he would be along later. They took seats beside Ron and Hermione.

Hermione whispered to Ginny, 'So... Told anyone else yet?

'No, but we are going to do it today!.' Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a hug before shouting 'Merry Christmas!' to the rest of the family. Everyone gave her a cheery reply.

Lunch came and everyone was force fed lamb roast, vegetables and drinks. Soon after Percy arrived, bearing gifts.

'Mum, where do you want these?'

'Under the tree dear and hurry we are going to take a family photo. Harry dear would you be able ot set up the camera, put it on a timer then run in before it goes off?'

'Uh, sure Molly.' as everyone found a space around the couch Harry did as he was told with the camera. before Ginny went to sit he grabbed her wrist, 'I'll tell them just before I take the photo.' Ginny nodded and smiled.

Everyone settled down and faced Harry with their really fake smiles on. 'Is everyone ready?'

'We sure are.' Bill said.

'Okay. One, two, Ginny and I are having a baby!' he took the picture just in time to capture everyones faces.

Fleur and Katie screamed for joy as Ginny's brothers got up to give the couple their congratulations and to pat Harry on the back.

Ginny was being kissed multiple times on each cheek by Fleur. You could tell she wasn't very happy about this because she had her nose scrunched up. It got tighter as each kiss landed on her cheeks.

Once everyone re-settled down from the news Arthur stood up, 'Well this surly is some good news. My only daughter is having her first child and I get another grandchild.' Molly by now had joined Arthur in his stand.

'Yes, it is good news, but it took you two long enough to figure it out.'

'Mum we've known for ages now. We just thought this would be a good time to tell everyone.'

for the rest of the night there was a lot of talk about the baby and all the toddlers and children could do was brag about how much better their presents were than everyone else's.

Finally it came for goodbye's, mainly because Ginny was feeling extremely exhausted. 'Goodbye everyone and have a Merry Christmas.' they said as they apperated home.

Hey everyone I would like to thank **Happilyblue **for her idea on how to break the news to the family. Check out her stories... they are all Harry Potter related and are rather good. So take a look!

Also I would like to say I am sorry for excessive use of Orange juice I just have a thing for orange juice so don't be surprised if I use it a lot.

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW... DO IT. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!


	8. Boxing Day troubles

The next morning no-one felt like waking up. Harry and Ginny just stayed in bed, and weren't intending to get up until they heard a 'pop' from downstairs, foot steps coming up the stairs and their bedroom door being opened.

'Harry, what are you still doing in bed?'

'Ron, what are you doing here? It's too early to be up.'

'You told me we were going to watch that muggle sport today. What's it called...Boxing?'

'Yeah, but I told you to come here round 11 o'clock.'

'It is 11!' Harry rolled over to look at his alarm clock. No doubt about it, it was 11:15.

'What time is it?' Ginny stirred, while giving Ron a very unhappy look.

'It's 11:15'

'Already?'

'yeah, you stay here. I'll get you some breakfast and Ron and I will be downstairs watching the boxing.'

'Okay. Ron you should be glad Harry payed the extra money to get muggle reception or you would be so hexed right now!' Ron took a step back in fright. He knew very well that if Ginny made a threat of any sort that she wasn't kidding.

Harry led Ron to the lounge room and turned the Boxing on for him while he made Ginny's breakfast. He then took the meal upstairs and then sat down beside Ron. 'You know this is a lot better than I thought it was going to be. How long is it on for?'

'All day, that's why today is called Boxing Day.'

'Ah, makes sense.' as time past Ron was really starting to get into the match. Every time someone got slammed into the ground, he would yell, 'Yeah, whoo!' Every single time. Harry was just glad that he was enjoying himself.

By 12:30 Ginny had made her way don the stairs to join the boys. She wasn't really enjoying it that much because she thought it looked like child's play compared to the things she's seen. 'Ron where's Hermione?'

'without leaving eye contact with the TV, 'She's at home!'

'Harry, I'm going to visit Hermione. Is that alright?'

'Sure, bring her back with you when you come home and I'll make dinner for all of us.'

'Okay'

Ginny apperated on the front porch and knocked in the door. She could hear someone crying. 'Hermione is that you?'

the door slowly opened to find a red puffy eyed Hermione. 'Hermione are you alright? What did Ron do?' Hermione stepped aside to let Ginny in.

'Ron didn't do anything. It's...it's.' Ginny pulled her into a hug

'Tell me what's happened?' she lead hr into the kitchen and pored both of them a glass of water.

'I was having serious pains in my stomach this morning.' she took a breath. 'So, I went to St. Mungos to find out what was wrong and...' she started to cry again.

'It's okay you can tell me.' Hermione looked down at her glass.

'I found out that I had a miss carriage.' she started to cry again but worse. Ginny couldn't believe it.

'How far along were you?'

'About 4 weeks.'

'Oh, Hermione that's not good, are you okay? Does Ron know?'

no, he doesn't know yet, and I'm going to be fine.' the two sat there for a while until Hermione spoke.

'It was a girl!'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I want to have a little funeral for her soon.'

'Did she have a name?'

Hermione nodded, 'Sophia, we were going to call our first daughter that.'

'I think that is a wonderful name.' Ginny smiled at her to be responded by a weak one from Hermione. 'well Harry wanted you two over for dinner tonight, do you think you would be up to it?'

Hermione shook her head, 'No, I don't think so. I'm sorry, I would love to, it's just someone would bring up a baby talk and i would start crying again.'

'That's fine. I know I what you mean!' they sat there talking until 5.

'Hermione, I better go, Harry will be wanting to start dinner soon and I don;t want him making enough for 5.' they gave a final hug and said goodbye.

When Ginny arrived home she found Harry and Ron sitting around the lounge room table playing wizards chess.

'Where's Hermione?'

'She isn't coming. Ron you might want to go home.'

'Why what's wrong?' Ginny didn't answer, but Ron left sooner than he would have wanted to.

'Gin, what's wrong?' harry now was starting to get worried.

'Hermione had a miss carriage.'

'Oh...' this was all he could say, he knew they had wanted a child for a long time. 'So what was...'

'I really don't want to talk about it.' Harry nodded and left for the kitchen to make his dinner for three.

Dinner at the Potters was a lot quieter than usual, as they would always shave something to talk about. But tonight neither of them really felt talking. There were just a lot of awkward looks at each and a tear here and there from Ginny.

Harry gathers up the dirty dished and Ginny went in to help him wash up. 'Ginny what are you thinking?'

'I'm just trying to imagine if I miss carried James and how I would feel.'

'I don;t know really how I would feel, but if I have to guess I would be pretty devastated.'

Ginny nodded, 'Yeah, I think I would be to, but right now I'm just happy that so far James is fine.' Harry hugged and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

'he will be fine, we have nothing to worry about.'

'Let's get this finished and head to bed.' now the mood in the house seemed to be of a happier sort, no more tears were shed that night.

In the bedroom Ginny layed down next to her husband. Usually she would snuggle into him but with her growing stomach it was becoming uncomfortable. Harry just pulled her close with one hand on her stomach. 'Ginny, I love you and no matter what happened I will always be with you.'

she turned her head to look in those green eyes, 'I love you too.'

DON;T FORGET TO REVIEW.

And if anyone has any ideas as to what they would like to see happen in the life of Ginny please leave a review or something and let me know your ideas.


	9. In trouble now

A week later Ginny was down in the kitchen waiting for her breakfast when her eyes glanced at the calender. 'It's New Years Eve tomorrow!'

'Really, already? That came fast didn't it?'

'Yup, and that means we don't have to work tomorrow and I have to think of some new years resolutions.'

'Oh yeah, me too.' Ginny now was running late for work and ate her breakfast fast, although she found out soon that James didn't really agree with this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She apperated to work and got started on her next assignment. A few hours passed when Rebecca (The new intern) walked in, 'Mrs Potter, I have a note here for you.'

'Thank-you Bec.' they smiled and Rebecca went on her way. Ginny looked at the folded piece of paper, it had 'Ginny' scripted very neatly on the front. Unfolding it she found the same writing sprawled into a note.

' Ginny, would you please some up to my office? I believe we have a little matter we need to discuss. Stacie.'

Ginny gulped, was she just about to get fired? She put her work away and made her way down to Stacie's office.

Ginny knocked on the door, 'Door's open!' she pushed the door open uncertainly, she didn't want to get fired she loved her job. Stacie made a hand gesture for Ginny to take a seat.

'Well Ginny, do you know why I have asked for you?'

'I'm not getting fired am I?' she blurted out, she had to know.

'Heavens no, why would I do that? You are one of my best writers' Ginny took a sigh of relief. 'I have asked for you because I have noticed a little growing problem concerning you.'

'A... a problem?'

'Yes, and I think that we ought to talk about this now before it gets too late.' Stacie paused as if searching for an answer from Ginny, 'The problem in question, well first off I need to ask you a few questions.'

this was just making Ginny even more nervous. 'Okay?'

'So, how far along are you?' Stacie had a pen in her hand ready to write down her answers.

'How far am I along for what?' this was just plain confusing.

'How much longer until the baby comes?'

'Oh, not for another 6 months.' She replied happily, 'Wait, how did you know I was pregnant?'

Stacie smiled, 'Ginny, I am a mother myself, I may not have had a child for a while but I can tell when someone is expecting. You need to take a lot more trips to the bathroom, you have a glow about you and the fact that you are showing helps too.'

'Oh, um, I wasn't trying to hide it or anything, I just haven't gotten around to telling you yet.'

'No matter. So how does a month before and a year after sound?' she continued to write notes.

'A year?'

'Yeah, so you can have time to look after the baby, and don;t worry we have paid maternity leave.'

'I'm not worried about the money, but seriously a year! Wouldn't six months make more sense?'

'It can take a while to get used to a baby, but if you want I can put down six months after, but if you wish to extend this time at all just let me know.'

'Well thanks.'

'No problem Ginny. You better get back to work. I can't wait to see what you have been working on.' Ginny turned without another word, and continued with her work.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when Ginny finally arrived home, she found Harry had come home early and was sitting on the end of their bed with a box. Ginny walked in, 'What's in the box?'

Harry looked up startled, 'Why don't you come over here and have a look?' Ginny walked over, sat beside Harry and pulled the box to her. Harry gave her a smile before she preened the lid off the box. Inside lay a book, a photo album. On the cover was the name 'James' and a blank spot underneath where a photo could go.

'I thought that since I never had any recollections of my childhood that I didn't want to forget a moment in James''

'Harry this great, I can't wait until we start filling this.'

'Me either.' Ginny put the book back in the box then put it on top of the wardrobe. When she turned back around, she found that Harry had made himself comfortable on the bed and was just about to fall asleep.

She went over to her dresser and got out her worst colored lipstick. She put a thick amount of it on then walked over to Harry and planted kisses all over his face. He just smiled and joined in the kiss without realizing that he was lipstick all over his face.

Next minute an owl came flying through their open bedroom window and landed on Harry's chest. He took the letter it was carrying. It soon flew off and Harry opened the letter,

'Harry Potter, we need you to come into work right away, something has come up and we can't write what it is in this letter in case it is intercepted.' the letter wasn't even signed.

'Harry what is it?'

'I'm guessing it's from work, they want me to come in as soon as possible. I better get ready.'

'Oh, ah Harry...'

'I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise.'

'No Harry it's ah...' before she could finish he was gone. 'Oh this won't be good.' Ginny thought to herself.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arrived home at 11 o'clock that night.'Ginny, you know when I arrived at work everyone was laughing!'

'I'm so sorry, I tried to tell you.'

'You could have yelled at me to get it off before I left, all night I was a laughing stock and we almost missed who we were after.'

'Again, I am so sorry.' Harry was still furious. 'Come on let's just go to bed.'

* * *

'You know what, I think I'm going sleep on couch until I calm down a bit.' harry walked out of the room leaving Ginny. She began to cry as he walked out with a 'I'm sorry.' so quietly she could hardly hear it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I owe this chapter to

HarryismyHeroicsavior

This person gave me the idea that Harry would get mad at Ginny for something so check their page out. And enjoy 3 Harry Potter stories Yay!

So if anyone else has any ideas they would like to see written here just let me know


	10. ShOpPiNg!

Ginny woke early the next morning to still find Harry asleep on the of couch. She walked over and lent on the backrest of the couch. Harry had slept with his glasses on as they were askew on his face, his black hair that obviously was in need of a cut was sticking out in random places off his head. He only had a sheet covering him as Ginny had folded the blankets away and bewitched them so nothing could touch them, (dust, mice, cockroaches and spiders was what it was intended for).

Harry shivered and Ginny lent down to pull the sheet up. She then went for his glasses to sit them on the table. As she grabbed them, Harry's hand shot up and grabbed hers. Without opening his eyes he kissed the palm of her hand.

'I'm sorry.'

'No Gin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did last night, I know you were just playing around and wouldn't have purposely let me go to work like that if you could have prevented it. By now Ginny had made her way to the other side of the couch and was seated next to Harry.

'No, I wouldn't have done that if I knew you would be going to work.' harry still holding her hand kissed it again then looked into her face.

'It's just I think this whole baby thing is getting to me. Sure I helped raise Teddy, but this baby is mine and I just don't want it to have the life that I've had.'

'Harry, James won't have the life you were brought up in, do you know why?' Harry shook his head. 'Because you're his father, you are the strongest person I know and I know that nothing bad ever happened to any of our children.'

'Children?'

'well we can't stop at one now can we?'

'No, but I think one will be fine for a while, at least a year.'

'Deal, I still can't see how mum went through this, let alone 6 times.' silence fell between the two until Harry suddenly sat up,

'You know what, to make up for what I did last night I am going to take you out for breakfast.'

'Sounds nice, but where are we going?'

* * *

'You'll see.' they raced upstairs before Harry took her hand and disapperated in a lane next to a busy street.

'Harry what did you disapperated so close to muggles for?'

'Gin, they're not muggles, look!' she looked at all of the people walking by, and sure enough their were a few witches and wizards wearing wizarding robes, your odd person wearing muggles clothes and a few children floating around on toy brooms.

'Where are we? I don't recognize this area.'

'You wouldn't the Ministry has just opened up a new area, and for the first few weeks ministry employees and their families get access to try out the vicinity before they open it up to the rest of the wizarding world.'

'Ooo.' Ginny had just spotted a jewelry store and was making her way over even before Harry finished speaking. She had seen a pair of silver earrings with a simple green gem in it.

'Do you like them?' she nodded, Harry then walked straight into the store and asked the witch who was running the store if he could buy them. Before Ginny had time to think Harry had placed a small jewelry box in her hand.

'Harry, you shouldn't have done that.'

'I can spend my money on whatever I like!'

'I do believe it's OUR money.'

'Well we do have enough that I can buy my wife expensive gifts from time to time.'

'Good point.' Harry then grabbed her hand and started walking up the busy lane.

'Come on the place I want to take you to is at the other end and I don't want you walking off again until after breakfast.' they came to the end of the lane and came across a little shop called 'Madam Lovegood'

'Wait as in Luna Lovegood?'

'One and the same.' as soon as they entered the door, someone had crashed into them pulling them both into a tight hug.

'Harry, Ginny! It's so good to see the both of you.'

'You too Luna, ah Harry and I are here for some breakfast.' without another word Luna had pulled them into a near by table placing menu's into their hands. She then stood there and waited for their order. Once they did she quickly ran away.

'I hope this food isn't as crazy and she is.'

'It's not, because Neville won;t let her anywhere near the kitchen.'

'Smart choice.' a few minutes passed and Luna came bouncing back with their order. She then brought her own drink over and sat with them at the table. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks,

'Ah, Luna, don't you have other people to serve?' they looked around and saw that all of the tables were occupied.

'No, they will be fine for a few more minutes.' Harry had the urge to tell her to go away and leave them alone, but Ginny gave him a look that made him think otherwise. He just turned to her to try and make some conversation.

'So, Luna how is business going?'

'Oh, it would be a lot better if the Stalges would stop chasing all of my customers away.' she gestured towards a could who were looking really annoyed and were leaving. 'See what I mean, they scare everyone away.' Ginny mouthed '_Stalges' _to Harry who just shook his head and shrugged.

When they finished they decided to take a proper look at all of the stores. It was just like Diagon Alley but more updated, you had your Robes stores, Quidditch suppliers, ice cream parlor... the list could go on.

There was a brand new store with baby and small children supplies. Since they hadn't gotten anything for James' arrival yet they went a little overboard upon entering.

They piled the bags in the soon to be nursery and Harry helped Ginny get all of the items sorted.

They placed the cot in the middle of the back wall. Above was a shelf where they placed an array of stuffed toys. A change table was put to the right of the cot and all of the items needed was placed in draws below. On the wall next to the door, was a small cupboard where they put some clothes into the drawers.

They then stood back to examine their work. 'It looks wonderful.' Ginny sighed. Harry gave her a hug before retreating downstairs.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? Don't forget to give me your opinion on this chapter and if there is anything you would like to see happened in soon to come ones please let me know.

And a big thanks to my anonymous reviewer

BoB

Who corrected me in the Molly only went through pregnancy 6 times not 7 (which I had said in an earlier chapter) because Fred and George are twins.


	11. GoSh YoU aRe SuCh A cHiLd!

A few weeks had passed and Ginny was starting to become restless. She would wake up, eat, go to work, toilet, eat, come home, eat, toilet and bed. This routine was starting to get to her and Harry could also tell.

'Gin, why don;t you go out and have fun today. Invite Hermione somewhere and have fun.'

'You know there might be something in that.' before harry could talk anymore Ginny was already trying to squeeze into her favorite pair of jeans.

'You know I understand the belly growing, but everywhere else is getting bigger too, It's gross!'

harry looked up and down his wife with a seductive look on his face, 'I think you look hot!'

'Oh trust me that thought will be gone soon.'

'No it won't.'

'Yes it will.'

'Not!' Harry went to continue, but stopped when he saw Ginny raise her eyebrow. This was a look that Harry did not like to see, it meant that she was think '_Go on, keep going I dare you!'_ this then would result in harry lying flat on his back with a wand pointed at his face.

He cracked a smile as Ginny continued to struggle with her pants.

As soon as she was done, she was out the door before Harry could give her a proper goodbye. He had been waiting for a chance like this for a couple of weeks. He quickly ran to the kitchen and wrote a note to Ron to come over.

Within minutes Ron was standing there with numerous paint cans attached to him. 'What? I didn't know what colors you wanted.' harry walked over and helped his friend carry the cans up to the nursery.

When they walked in Ron found that Harry had already removed the furniture and had put a cover over the floor and windows.

Harry stood and faced the far wall. 'You can put them over there.' he said indicating a spot under the nearest window, while never leaving eye contact with the wall. Ron the came up and stood beside him.

He looked at the wall, then at Harry, than back at the wall, 'Ah Harry, why are we staring at the wall?'

'I want to make it into some form of feature wall, but I don't know what should go there.'

'Don't worry mate we will figure something out as we go.' Ron then walked over, grabbed a can of paint and started to take the lid off.

'Ron, what are you doing?'

'Starting the painting.'

'But with yellow?'

'I thought you would want a more mutual colour.'

'Ron, James is a boy. I think blue would be fine.'

'Alright, alright. Blue it is.' with a nod Harry grabbed a can of blue paint. He pored some into a pallet for Ron, then while he started at the top, Ron got to work on the skirting boards.

A few minutes later Ron felt some drops on his head. He reached back to find Harry and dropped paint on him, 'Hey watch it!' he exclaimed.

'Oh, sorry mate I didn't mean to do that.'

as Ron looked away and continued working, Harry then dipped his brush into the paint then brought the dripping paint brush over Ron, 'Oi. What was that for?' Harry merely shrugged. 'Oh, you did that on purpose didn't you?'

'Maybe. Prove it.' That was it Ron grabbed his brush and started flicking paint at Harry. Harry smiled and accidentally dropped his brush. He picked it back up and flicked it at Ron, as he did the lids from all the other paint cans burst off and the paint exploded.

Harry looked down at his paint brush and realized that it wasn't his paint brush but his wand that he had flicked, he much have dropped that too.

This explosion of paint provoked Ron, he dipped his brush into one of the newly opened cans and continued showering Harry with paint. Harry soon followed and it wasn't long until a full on fight broke out and they were covered from head to toe.

The paint wasn't just on them though, it was all over the floor and windows (Harry was glad he had put the covers up), but what made it worse was that their newly painted walls were now multi colored with a hand print here and there.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING' it was Ginny, she was home. She was standing at the door with her hands on her hips and a bewildered look on her face. She then cautiously entered the room, trying not to stand on any paint. She looked around the room, 'Oh my word!'

Harry and Ron look too, they hadn't realized actually how much mess they had made.

'What happened in here?' Hermione had just entered the room and had the same look on her face that Ginny had. 'Actually, I don't want to know what happened.' she then left the room leaving Ginny in a state where she was ready to Hex someone.

Harry braced himself for the wrath of Ginny, only to be greeted by a burst of laughter. 'You two look like a pair of children!' Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at Ginny.'And you know what the paint job isn't that bad, I think we shall keep it like that.'

Harry looked at the wall, it did look like a little kid had gotten its hands onto it. 'Ginny, are you serious?'

'Yeah, it looks fun. Much better than a plain boring wall.'

'Ah, okay then we'll leave it like that, but what are you doing home so early? I wanted this to be a surprise for you, not to have you turn up in the middle of it all.'

'Well my feet were getting sore and Hermione and I just wanted to come back here for a quick drink before she went home.'

'Okay makes sense, but seriously you want us to leave the walls like this?'

'Mmhm.' she nodded.

'Okay then.'

Ron after all of his silence finally spoke up. 'Harry is it okay if I go have a shower, I mean seriously look at me.'

'Sure, I'll wait until you're done until I have mine.'

'Alright.' they left the room and Harry and Ginny went downstairs to find Hermione making herself a cup of tea. Harry then had the sudden urge to annoy her, so her waled over to her and gave her a big Hug.

'HARRY! Get off me.' he let go laughing. 'Ugh, now I'm covered in paint.'

'Well if you hurry you can have a quick shower with Ron.' she nodded and started to leave, when Ginny grabbed her wrist and whispered,

'No funny business in there, I don;t want to have to clean anything up.' Hermione giggled and left.

'Well looks like you've had a fun day.'

'yup, it was. I don;t think I've had thins much fun in a long time.'

'Are you saying I'm not fun?'

'No, I'm not saying that, you are a different kind of fun.' he gave her a kiss before they heard the foot steps of Ron and Hermione returning.

'Did you guys want to stay for dinner?'

'No thanks mate, I'm kind of tired and want to get to bed.'

'that actually doesn't sound that bad now that I think about it.'

with that Ron and Hermione were gone leaving Harry and Ginny to collect their thoughts. Harry broke the silence, 'Well, I'm off to bed.'

'Alright, i'll be up soon. I'll just grab something to eat then I'll be up.'

'Okay.'

* * *

okay I'll admit it I didn't have anything else to write, I think I'm having writer block, so if anyone wants to help unblock it be my guest.

Also I would like to point out that more people so far have read chapter 10 than chapter 9. Hmm I know I found it odd too.

Well keep those reviews coming I like to know what people like and don;t like about my stories so don;t be afraid to tell me what you think!

Tannaah~


	12. Sorry :

Hey hey guys,

I know it has been like a million years since I added a chapter but there is a reason for that.

I was half way through writing a chapter, and my computer crashed, so right now I have no idea what the story was even about... so im kinda stuck :s opps


End file.
